The Puppeeter
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Turkey and Egypt have always loved each other ever since the Ottoman days, but still can not confess to each other. How will there love thrive or will it stay hidden and who is this mysterious stalker and how can a little girl help them? Rated T for Turkey and Greece
1. Chapter 1

YAY~ This is one of my OTP so I'm supper excited

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

**~Sadik's POV~**

Turkey couldn't deny his feelings, he was in love.

He tried to fight his feelings for quite some time but whenever he subsided his attraction the intense stare of a certain Egyptian brought them higher than ever before. Gupta Muhammad Hassan that was the thief's name his crime, stealing Sadik Adan's heart. Some might find it corny but that's the only way he knew how to describe it. The feeling he got whenever he saw the smaller Egyptian sent Sadik over the edge; his heart pounded at a hundred miles per hour, his palms would get sweaty and his cheeks would turn a light shade of pink. Gupta had Sadik wrapped around his finger, Turkey considered himself a puppet and Egypt was the puppeteer. Egypt could get Turkey to do anything he asked if he want a rare fish from India Turkey would get it, if he wants paint only found in the jade palace of China Turkey would get it, if he wanted he and Greece to be friends Turkey would do it.

Sadik was head over heels for Egypt his most likely smooth hands from making pottery all day his luscious preserved voice his eyes that were the most alluring color but most of all Sadik loved his sun kissed tan skin. A sweet caramel color that shined in Mediterranean sun Gupta was truly lust in human form. Like a sweet chocolate treat that Turkey wasn't allowed to have, absolutely perfect. Sadik was staring at Gupta so long and engulfed in his own thoughts he didn't notice Gupta staring at him.

**~Gupta's POV~**

Egypt hated it, hated the fact that he was madly in love with him.

Sadik Adan even his name was sexy, his voice was a melody, his strong features and what lied under the mask. It made Egypt shiver with want as he thought about the man who once ruled him. He only saw under his mask once but it was truly the most amazing sight he had ever seen. His gorgeous eyes that allured him to no end, the cunning smirk that made his cheeks turn tomato red, and lastly the determined glow around him. Yes that was when Turkey was trying to protect him from England; sadly through he did not succeed. From that moment on he promised himself: when the time came Gupta would tell Sadik that he was grateful to love an amazing person like him.

**~Normal POV~**

So the world meeting continued as its usual chaos but what the two love struck nations didn't know was someone was watching them….

* * *

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting nations piled out to escape the chaos leaving two dazed nations alone, he didn't know why but Sadik couldn't bring himself to get up from his seat, he was too focused on the gorgeous man in front of him. But unlike his usual self he was too shy to face the man, especially after his relationship with him during the Ottoman Empire. He'd probably hated him after everything he did to him, but he really hoped m he didn't. After about 5 more minutes of awkward silence Sadik summoned up enough courage to go and talk to the other man. He got up from his seat and cautiously approached the man; he took a deep breath as he got closer to the Egyptian.

"Can I help you with something Sadik?"

Said person stiffened "yea I was wondering why you were just sitting there staring at me" Sadik cursed himself for sounding so rude. Gupta turned to him "I could ask you the same." "Well I thought you were going to speak so I waited." Gupta closed his eyes as if he was deep in thought "I see…" 'Oh wow that was hot' Sadik thought. "Then how about I buy you a cup of coffee for your trouble?" "Wait did you just ask me out?" Gupta opened his eyes at this but closed them right after "I suppose…"


	3. Chapter 3

So the two (finally!) left the room and walked to a nearby café. Once they were seated things got a bit awkward, well for Sadik that is. "Sadik?" Gupta said gaining the others attention "y-yea, what is it?" "You see, if you keep staring at me so focused you might burn a whole in my head." Sadik leaned back a little embarrassed he didn't know he was staring, but Gupta truthfully didn't mind he was just shy. "Sorry about that" No trouble at all, so Sadik how have you been?" Sadik looked out the window of the café staring at people passing by "fine yourself" he said focused on this little girl sitting alone on a bench. Gupta noticed his focuses and followed his eyes to the girl, "Sadik I'll be right back" without another word Gupta got up and left the café. Sadik watched him walk over to the girl and kneel to her level.

"What's wrong?" Gupta asked the girl, he noticed she had tears in the corner of her eyes "w-well I was walking with my mommy and daddy when these creepy guys took mommy and daddy into an ally." The little stopped and was now crying "t-then the creepy people shot them and I ran away" Gupta was horrified, this poor girl no older than 5 had to watch her parents get shot right in front of her eyes. "So do you have any family like a grandmother?" Gupta asked the girl shook her head "well can you tell me your name then?

"Kukla" she said shyly, Gupta gave a confused look, 'her name is puppet in Turkish?' he thought. Now that Gupta got a better look at her she looked Turkish she had tanned skin and amber eyes, her hair was black and went a little lower than her shoulders. "Well my name is Gupta; would you like to stay with me?" Kukla looked up at him in amazement "I-Is that really OK?" she asked and Gupta smiled at her "of course"


	4. Chapter 4

Gupta stretched out his hand for the girl to take which she did, Gupta hadn't noticed before but her fingertips were stained red and her arm was trembling. Gupta then picked her up and carried her close to his chest as he walked back into the café, when Sadik saw the two sit down across from him he raised an eyebrow. Gupta gave Kukla a children's menu and some crayons to occupy herself with. "Sadik this Kukla she will be staying with me from now on, Kukla this is my friend Sadik we work together." Kukla looked up at him "bayım merhaba" she said shyly "merhaba" he said back "Türkçe konuşamayan" he asked and she nodded going back to her coloring. "I like her" Sadik said "she's cute but one thing" he said to Gupta "why is her name puppet?" Gupta looked down at the girl who seemed to be ignoring the two he then shrugged his shoulders. "Well we should at least give her a nickname" he proposed Sadik looked down at Kukla "hmm" he said rubbing the stubble on his chin until something hit him "Ku-chan" Ku-chan?" Gupta asked Sadik nodded Gupta just smiled "did you hear that Kukla we are going to call you Ku-chan from now on." Kukla looked up at the two then smiled "Ok only if you let me call you big brother Gupta and big brother Sadik" she said. The two looked at each other then turned to her "It's a deal" they said in union.

* * *

After they eat and paid for their meal the three walked back to Gupta's hotel. Once they were in the room Sadik was about to leave until Kukla called out to him "can't you stay the night big brother Sadik?" Sadik chuckled and ruffled the little girls hair "alright Ku-chan for you" Kukla smiled and went to go change into the pajamas the Gupta gave her. "Sadik" Gupta called from his seat on the bed "you're already smothering her" he said making Sadik chuckle "well from what you've told me about her she deserves it." Gupta sighed and shook his head, at that moment Kukla came out in one of Gupta's dress shirts that was far too big for her. To put it simply she was adorable. "Come Kukla it's time for bed" Gupta called Kukla rushed over to the bed and climbed on (with the help of Sadik) and all three laid in bed. "Goodnight big brother Sadik, goodnight big brother Gupta" Kukla said as she let out a large yawn. Sadik chuckled "goodnight Ku-chan" "Goodnight Kukla" Gupta said. And the three slowly fell into a sound sleep.

* * *

SUPER SORRY FOLKS BUT THE STORY WILL GET MORE INTRESTING I SWEAR!


End file.
